narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Mori
'Isamu Mori '(勇森, Mori Isamu) is a shinobi from Konohagakure as well as the head of the Mori Clan. Isamu is well known as one of the best shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, showcasing his abilities to protect every citizen. Rivaled by Minato, Isamu's speed and willpower goes beyond perception on most occasions than others. Deeming that he is very strong indeed, Isamu passion to protect only comes so far into his belief. He is also the father of the outstanding shinobi, Kai Mori. Many things in comparing to the both of them. Background Isamu is the head of the small and permenant Mori Clan. He was friends with the head of the Hyūga Clan, Hiashi Hyūga, as well as his best friend Jin Hyūga . Team Isamu is a small team that Isamu put together with Jin Hyuga and Saisho Kagume. Isamu was never a simple minded person. He was a very complex man. Its said that he was the most dominate and conservitive member of the Konoha shinobi ranks. As a genin,while fightng off an enemy ninja, Isamu was clashing and he got slammed into the ground. This enemy ninja got away from him and Isamu was far from him team mates and the Konoha village. He tried as hard as he could to pick himself up and walk to the village. He was limping and stumbling about, and he was going the wrong way from the village. Later he was so fatigued that he fainted, only to be caught by a nearby stranger. After a while he awoken, and saw a girl starring at him. She was smiling and touching his arm, and was asking if he was okay. Isamu thought that she was the most beautfiul girl he had ever seen. He said he was fine and sat up. He asked her name, she said it was Kohaku. After that encounter, they became the best of friends. Years later, after a battle broke out and both Kohaku and Isamu were on the battlefield, Kohaku was about to get attacked when Isamu came in a saved her. With that much devotion, Isamu later married Kohaku and had a son named Kai Mori, who would later become a great shinobi also. Personality Isamu is a very charismatic person. He is a very nice person and helps many people in need. His son, Kai, inherited these traits from him. Even though his son got his nice and charismatic traits, Isamu is more calm and collected in general. Despite being calm on most occasions, Isamu can become very angry while agitated or threaten by anyone. On other occasions, Isamu will joke about little things like his son's looks. Appearance Isamu has been compared with Kai a number of times.He has long dark brown hair, which he wears down and dark brown eyes. Like other most jōnin, he wears the Konoha flak jacket with a dark blue shirt under it. While in his uniform, Isamu ties it up in a low ponytail. He often removes his jacket and dons a his dark blue shirt and black pants. In the Epilogue, Isamu is now retired a sports a long black shirt and grey pants. Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Isamu hailed as a fast and genetically fit shinobi. His natural speed and reflexes made him able to dodge fast attacks such as Lightning Chakra Release jutsus. When engaging the enemy, Isamu could catch up in an instant and swipe them from running away. Kekkei Genkai Isamu had mastered the Wood Release kekkei genkai. He could create huge forests and large trees at his demand. He uses his ability to restore anything in nature and enriching it better. Later on, he uses it without using his hands. Taijutsu Isamu is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat with many other shinobi. Usually mainly his quickness and hands, Isamu can punch an enemy far away with one blow. He also uses chakra to go over his hands for more of an impact. Ninjutsu Over barring, Isamu uses ninjutsu more often. Using both his Wind and Wood Release to complete his moves, Isamu also transforms them into nintaijutsu. While fusing with his wind release, and speed, Isamu can manipulate his normal speed, into a supernatural force. This force speed is said to be incapable with Minato's Lightning Flash. Senjutsu Like all of the rest before him, Isamu was taught to use senjutsu in order to go into Sage Mode. He entered with a balance of chakrka and will power. When he enters Sage Mode, Isamu's eyes become a dark red color. Intelligence Isamu always had a plan when it came to battling. he was very observant when he studied his opponents. Whether their moves, or they way they stood, Isamu would study and comprehend it. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Isamu was with his former team-mates during the Chūnin Exam festivals. They were talking about who's son will advance into the finals and become a Chūnin. Invasion of Konoha Arc He and along with his former team-mates, Rinishi Kagume and Narasune Bōji. He uses his Wood Release Jutsus to trap and crush the invading shinobi. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Isamu raged war with many other shinobi. Using his flash speed and sage mode. He defended a lot of people, saving them from threats along the way. Post-Part II Epilouge Isamu is seen walking with Kohaku with sweets, candies and a rare boquet of blue flowers that his wife grown. Before reaching Kai and his family, Isamu stops his wife and tells her that she looks even more beautiful and younger. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja At the beinning of the scenes, Isamu is seen with Kai ,talking to him along with the other parents. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Isamu Mori is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Isamu's surname, "Mori", can mean "forest" (森) . * Isamu's son, Kai Mori, looks just like him. They both get mistaken for twins,rarely. * His birthday is eight days before his son's. * Isamu always believed in his son, and knew he would become an outstanding shinobi of the Leaf. * According to the databook(s): **Isamu wished to fight Minato Namikaze and Jin Hyūga. **Isamu's favorite food is Japanese Curry and Kohaku's homeade cooking. ** Minato completed 840 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 140 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. ** Isamu's favourite phrase was "The forest grows strong together" (森は一緒に強力な成長, Mori wa issho ni kyōryokuna seichō). Quotes *(To Kohaku) "What is your name?" '' * (To Kai Mori) ''"You are what you are, don't let nobody tell you otherwise or you will believe that you can't achieve the impossible. Kai you are strong, stronger than anyobdy in Konoha, you will be the protector one day. Just keep on doing what you feel like is right, and everything will be extradinary." References Isamu Mori is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai